


Day 5: AU

by CheshireJabberwock



Series: Oumota Week 2018 [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oumota Week 2018, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireJabberwock/pseuds/CheshireJabberwock
Summary: Kokichi Ouma's vampire clan moves to a new town, and immediately butts heads with the local werewolf pack. For Oumota Week 2018.





	Day 5: AU

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I was being self-indulgent *before,* well. ;)
> 
> I’m using my DICE characters from “hearts of broken glass.” 
> 
> I'm using my own lore. “Werewolves” here are of the “born like that & can voluntarily shift” variety. “Vampires” are turned by being bitten & then made to drink the biter’s blood in return. "Daywalkers" are vampires that can go out in daylight, a result of people with mixed human & non-human blood being turned.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of blood & violence

Day 5: AU / ~~Ending~~

 

One of the greatest threats to an immortal vampire was boredom.

So, of course, Kokichi had devised the perfect strategy for him and his clan to overcome it. Namely, to keep life (undeath, whatever) as interesting as possible.

Being spontaneous, reckless, random. Stirring up trouble, befriending and betraying on a whim.

Mostly, travel. Lots and lots of travel. He uprooted their nest once a decade, at least.

Kokichi knew he’d picked a good spot this time when Big Bo and Little Bo came back from scouting scuffed up and bloody. Their wounds had already healed, but that something had wounded them at all meant –

“Werewolves,” Big Bo confirmed, after getting cleaned up. “Five of ‘em jumped us.”

“The pack leader is this really big, loud guy,” Little Bo added, snickering. “Get out of my territory, bloodscukers!” he mimicked, affecting a deeper, stupidity-laced voice.

“We haven’t even done anything to them yet.” Emi wrang one of her pigtails in her hands, cheeks puffing out into a pout.

“Can’t be helped,” Su said, shrugging. “There are too many vampires who don’t have any compunctions about killing, and too few who will take mortals’ side against them.”

“I think the guy we bit was one of them, too.” Big Bo scratched the back of his head, chagrined. They usually tried to avoid picking fights with werewolves, since it was inconvenient to have bad blood with creatures that could tell what they were and track them by scent. “Must not shift much. He didn’t smell as wolfy as they usually do, so I didn’t notice until after we’d started feeding.”

Kokichi hummed. “I’ll see if I can find their den and feel them out in the morning. You can keep an eye on the others, Mei?”

“Sure,” the smaller girl agreed. She and Kokichi, as daywalkers, were the only ones who could stay awake past sunrise. One of them always stood guard while the others slept. Daywalkers were rare, so it was uncommon for non-vampires to be familiar with how they worked. The perfect advantage for scouting werewolves when their guard would be down.

Takumi flicked his hair out of his face, mouth a thin line. “Just be careful, Kokichi.”

“How long have we been doing this?” Kokichi tossed him a playful grin. “I’ll be fine.”

So, several hours later, Kokichi settled smugly on the roof next to the college dorm where the werewolves lived. It had been easy to find; Big Bo had told him where the fight happened, and from there all he needed to do was follow the scent of unfamiliar blood. The Bo brothers could give as good as they got.

Most students entering and leaving the building were human. Kokichi ignored the first few werewolves he spotted; they didn’t match Big Bo’s description of the leader.

Finally, Kokichi spotted him – a tall young man with gelled-up maroon hair and a goatee, broad-shouldered and fit. He left the dorm together with two other werewolves, a petite girl with ankle-length brown hair in pigtails, and a slender boy with short black hair.

Despite appearances, the girl was probably the best fighter; she didn’t show any sign of injury at all, but the leader’s movements betrayed soreness and discomfort, and the other boy had visible bandages, including on his neck. That was the one who’d been bitten, then.

A werewolf’s senses were sharper than a normal vampire’s, and about on par with a daywalker’s. Kokichi couldn’t get in close enough to eavesdrop or follow by scent without them noticing him. A daywalker’s scent was a little different from other vampires, but he didn’t want to risk it.

His safest option was to track them by sight, from the rooftops, where they were unlikely to look. And he did do that, for a little while.

But by and large, safe options tended to be pretty boring.

After the trio had finished their morning classes (the leader had physics, the girl had children’s health, the boy had criminal justice), they got lunch in the dining hall and took it outside to eat.

Seeing an opportunity to take a risk and have some fun, Kokichi descended behind the building from the roof, then turned the corner and strolled over to the trio’s table, sliding in between the leader and the boy with all the casual confidence of a longtime friend.

“Hiya!” he chirped. “Great weather today, huh?”

The girl stiffened, hand clenching around her fork as if to wield it as a weapon. The boy blinked at him owlishly, and the leader yelped. Yeah, the girl was definitely the most dangerous one. Which was why Kokichi had put the table and her friends between himself and her.

“Who the hell are you?” the leader asked belligerently, nostrils flaring. His eyes narrowed. “And _what_ the hell are you?”

“Daywalker,” the girl growled. The boy hastily scooted away from Kokichi, and closer to her. The leader instantly grabbed the front of Kokichi’s shirt.

Kokichi made his eyes go wide and fearful, choosing a hunched posture that made him look smaller than he already was. He’d been seventeen when he’d been turned; the big werewolf was probably twenty or twenty-one, and sure enough, looking a little reluctant to hit someone who looked smaller and younger than him.

Straightforward guys like that were easier to work with. If the other two would really follow his lead, this should go just fine.

“I’m Kokichi Ouma,” he introduced himself, putting on his most sincere, sweet-natured persona. “I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my friends for last night. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You _didn’t_ ,” the leader grumbled, and let go. Kokichi sagged his shoulders with feigned relief, and rubbed at his collar to elicit sympathy. “Shuichi’s the one you bloodsuckers owe an apology to.” He nodded to the boy, as if Kokichi wouldn’t have been able to figure out who’d been bitten for himself.

“We’re really sorry,” Kokichi said, turning his wide-eyed, cute face to the other boy, who stared at him with a little uncertainty amidst the distrust and wariness. The girl just kept glaring. Kokichi turned his attention back to the leader, pouting. “But could you not call us that? It’s really rude.”

The leader snorted. “Not as rude as it is to bite people.”

Kokichi’s lips twitched a little. Fair point.

Instead of trying to refute it, Kokichi just shrugged. “We’ve got to eat, y’know. My clan doesn’t kill anyone, and we try to make sure people get home safely afterwards. And usually we try to get along with the other supernatural critters in the area, but my friends didn’t realize you were a werewolf until after they’d bitten you.”

The leader was on guard and looming over him, but the hostility had gone out of his face. The girl still looked ready to jump him if he so much as sneezed at any of them, and the boy was, if anything, even more suspicious.

Dismissing the other two as a tough crowd he wouldn’t make any leeway with, Kokichi decided to focus his efforts on the leader.

So he mustered up an amicable smile, and offered his hand to shake. “I told you my name. What’s yours?”

The leader blinked with surprise, then cautiously took his hand in a firm grasp. “Kaito Momota. My friends here are Maki Harukawa and Shuichi Saihara.”

“Nice to meet you, Momota-chan!” Kokichi said cheerfully. “You wanna get dinner tonight? Just you and me! You can tell me about your pack, I’ll tell you about my clan, and we can figure out how to keep a repeat of last night from happening. Sound good?”

Momota thought about it for a second, scrutinizing Kokichi. Then, he shrugged. “If it’s your treat, sure.”

“Momota!” “Momota-kun!”

The lackeys both burst into protest at the same time. Kokichi quickly scrawled out the name of a nice restaurant and a meeting time, along with his cell phone number. He only half-listened to the ensuing argument, in which the kids whined about danger and recklessness and blah blah blah, while Momota confidently reassured them that he trusted his gut, and his gut said it was fine.

Kokichi slid the note to Momota, who pocketed it without pausing his conversation with the other two, and Kokichi trotted away from the trouble he’d stirred up in high spirits.

In just five minutes, Momota had impressed him a lot. There was a guy who knew how to live: doing what he felt like, acting with confidence and self-assurance, open to new ideas and experiences even if they involved people or things he didn’t like. A guy who trusted his instincts.

A total idiot.

Honestly, Kokichi preferred a good-natured, trusting idiot over pretty much anyone else outside of his clan. They were the best way to keep life interesting, and too dumb to pull off a betrayal or be a danger without broadcasting those intentions well ahead of time. Momota didn’t strike him as the type who would turn on someone without provocation, either.

Maybe he really _would_ make a sincere effort to get along with Momota’s pack. He’d better let the others know they were going with Plan J: Be Good, For Now.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this reads as more "chapter 1" than "oneshot," lol. Might repurpose & continue this as a full fic of its own eventually! If that’s something y’all would want to see, let me know. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
